Damals
by Eladriel
Summary: Kathryn hätte es gerne geglaubt doch es war vorbei. Er kannte noch nicht mal ihren vollen Namen geschweige denn wusste er wo sie wohnte. Sie ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Sie hatte soviel Vertrauen in ihn gesetzt, hatte so sehr gehofft, hatte an eine gem


**Titel:** Damals ...

**Story**: Eine Bekanntschaft in der Vergangenheit

**Autor**: Caro

**Disclaimer**: Paramount

Damals... 

**Kapitel 1**  
**Er wirkte wie das All ...**

Es war ein warmer Sommerabend auf Deannah. So etwa gegen acht Uhr Erdenzeit. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz untergegangen und hüllte den weißen Sandstrand in ein rötliches Licht, so dass es aussah, als würde er brennen. Die Straßen in Lyra, einer kleinen Stadt auf Deannah, wurden bereits von Straßenlaternen erleuchtet. Zusätzlich vermittelten die bunt leuchtenden Läden und Reklameschilder eine fröhliche Stimmung.  
Es waren noch einige Leute unterwegs, die sich noch nicht entschieden hatten, in welches der Lokale sie gehen sollten oder die einfach nur auf dem Nachhauseweg waren. Die meisten aber gingen währenddessen in einem kleinen Park spazieren, der in der Mitte von Lyra lag. Lyra war keine große Stadt, sie war eher ein ruhiges Urlaubsparadies. Es gab nie zu viele Leute hier, es war die meisten Tage im Jahr angenehm warm, aber nie zu heiß. Das Meer war immer kühl, aber nie kalt und es hieß die Sonnenuntergänge seien die schönsten auf dem ganzen Planeten. Die meisten Häuser waren Hotels , Restaurants, Kneipen oder Discos. Zusätzlich besaß die Stadt am Rande eine Ecke mit Museen und Bibliotheken. Es gab praktisch für jeden etwas.  
Wenn man eine Seitenstraße genauer betrachtete, fiel ein Mann auf. Er war unschlüssig darüber, in welches Lokal er gehen sollte. Über seinem linken Auge konnte man noch mit Mühe ein spirituelles Tattoo erkennen. Es war offensichtlich dass der Mann versuchte es zu verbergen. Wie jeder in dieser Stadt trug er Sommerkleidung, in seinem Fall Shorts und T-Shirt. Sein Name war Chakotay.  
Er sah sich um immer noch auf der Suche nach einem kleinen Lokal, das nicht zu voll war. Die Sonne war mittlerweile ganz im Meer verschwunden und die Straßenlaternen versuchten die Straße hell zu halten. Sie blieb jedoch ziemlich dunkel.  
Chakotays Schritte wurden zielstrebiger, als er in kleines Lokal mit einer Holztür fand.  
Es war ungewöhnlich, das Häuser noch Holztüren besaßen. Bis auf ganz wenige Ausnahmen waren die Türen alle automatisch und aus Aluminium und dünnem, aber sicherem Glas. Vielleicht war das der Grund für Chakotay, warum er gerade dieses Lokal wählte.  
Als er die Tür öffnete, knarrte sie ein wenig und gab die Sicht auf einen spärlich aber ausreichend beleuchteten Raum frei. Langsam trat er ein und blieb kurz stehen. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu.  
Er schaute sich um. Das Lokal war von mittlerer Größe. Die Tische und Stühle bestanden aus dunklem Holz, die Theke aus etwas hellerem. Der Boden war mit einem beigefarbenen Teppich bedeckt, der das Licht nicht einfing, es aber auch nicht spiegelte. Die Wände waren mit hellem Holz getäfelt und die Decke in einem sauberen weiß gestrichen. Von zwei großen Lampen an der Decke ging das Hauptlicht aus, Kerzenleuchter über einzelnen Tischen rundete das Ganze ab.  
Chakotay ging zur Theke und setzte sich auf einen der Hocker. Er bestellte sich etwas zu trinken und sah sich dann nochmals im Raum um. Es waren hauptsächlich männliche Gäste anwesend, zum Teil aber auch Pärchen oder kleinere Gruppen.  
Er drehte sich wieder um, wartete auf sein Getränk und war gespannt, wie seines wohl aussehen mochte, denn sie sahen immer anders aus. Ein Mann hatte beispielsweise ein grünes Getränk mit pinkfarbenen Strudeln darin. Ein anderer wiederum ein blaues mit orangefarbenen Bläschen, obwohl es unter dem selben Namen lief.  
Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er über etwas nachdachte. Doch dann wurde er durch das Knarren der Tür aus den Gedanken gerissen. Er drehte sich um.  
Eine etwa dreißigjährige Frau trat ein. Sie war etwa 1,70 Meter groß hatte lange rotbraune Haare, die ihr in leichten Locken über die Schultern fielen. Sie trug ein hellblaues, leichtes Sommerkleid, das ihre Beine sanft umspielte.  
Chakotay wusste nicht genau was es war, aber irgendwie übte diese Frau vom ersten Moment an eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen und beobachtete sie eine Zeitlang.  
Wie zuvor auch er schaute sie sich langsam um, um die Atmosphäre dieses Raumes auf sich wirken zu lassen, bevor auch sie zur Theke ging um sich dort auf den Hocker neben Chakotay zu setzen, der sie noch immer ansah und ihre tiefblauen Augen bewunderte..  
„Steht hinter mir ein Geist oder warum starren Sie mich so fassungslos an?", fragte sie schließlich lächelnd und verbannte eine widerspenstige Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr.  
„Oh, nein ... ist schon gut" Er merkte wie er errötete und senkte den Kopf, aber es war ihr nicht entgangen und sie lächelte wiederum.  
Chakotays Getränk kam, es war rot mit schwarzen Tupfen.  
„Darf ich Sie als Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich Sie vor dem Gespenst nicht gewarnt habe, auf etwas zu trinken einladen?", fragte er mit einem leichten Grinsen.  
„Da haben Sie aber Glück, dass ich keine Angst vor Gespenstern habe, sonst hätte ich garantiert keinen Schluck runter bekommen", erwiderte sie.  
Das herausfordernde Wortgeplänkel ging noch ein Weilchen weiter, entwickelte sich dann aber zu einer witzigen Unterhaltung.  
„Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte Chakotay schließlich.  
„Kathryn, und du?"  
„Nenn mich einfach Jack." Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er ihr seinen richtigen Namen nicht genannt hatte. Vielleicht wollte er einfach nur nichts überstürzen.  
„Komm', lass uns noch ein bisschen im Park spazieren gehen."  
„Okay."  
Er stand auf und bot ihr seinen Arm. Lächelnd erhob sie sich und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Sie verließen das Lokal und gingen in Richtung Park.  
Die beiden Monde von Deannah waren bereits aufgegangen und ließen den Park in einem silbernen Licht erscheinen. Die Bäume, die dadurch wie aus Silber wirkten, wiegten sich sanft im Wind und die Blätter sangen leise ihr Lied. Es gab keinen direkten Eingang, irgendwann verdichtete sich die Anzahl der Bäume und man wurde mehr und mehr von der Natur umgeben. Da keine Laterne den Park beleuchtete, war es sehr dunkel. Langsam schlenderten sie durch den Park, immer darauf bedacht nicht von den, im Dunkeln schwer erkennbaren Wegen ab zu kommen.  
Irgendwann aber mussten sie doch vom Weg abgekommen sein, denn sie standen auf einmal vor einem riesigen schwarzen See. Er wirkte wie das All, indem sich die Sterne und die Monde spiegelten, ihn aber nicht zu erhellen vermochten.  
Ein paar Minuten standen sie einfach nur da und betrachteten dieses Phänomen. Als wenn sie von dem See magisch angezogen wurde, löste sie sich aus seinem Arm und ging langsam und ehrfürchtig auf darauf zu. In einem kleinen Abstand folgte er ihr schließlich. Er wusste nicht warum er das tat, aber als sie stehen blieb, musste er sie einfach in den Arm nehmen. Und ebenso wenig wusste sie, was sie dazu bewegte, es zuzulassen und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu legen. Gerade erst hatte sie den Tod von Justin überwunden, nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie so schnell einem Mann wieder so nahe sein könnte.  
Die Zeit verstrich. Am Rande wogen sich die Bäume und langsam wurde es deutlich windiger. Das Lied der Blätter wurde lauter und verwandelte sich bald in ein unschönes Rauschen. Zu spät entschlossen sich die beiden zu gehen. Das Gewitter brach herein und durchnässte sie in wenigen Minuten. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie fast rannten, konnte sie nicht retten. Nass bis auf die Knochen kamen sie schließlich an Jacks Hotel an.  
„In welchem Hotel wohnst du denn?"  
„Auf der anderen Seite der Stadt..."  
„Dann komm lieber mit herein, sonst holst du dir da draußen noch den Tod."  
Erleichtert lächelnd folgte sie ihm. Das Hotelzimmer war gemütlich eingerichtet. Ein Kamin versorgte es mit wärme und warmem Licht. Sie setzten sich auf das gegenüberstehende weiße Sofa. Er verschwand kurz im Badezimmer, um wenige Minuten später trocken gekleidet wieder zu erscheinen.  
„Ich hab dir einen Trainingsanzug ins Bad gelegt. In diesen nassen Sachen holst du dir noch eine Erkältung."  
„Danke."  
Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad. Es war marmorfarben gehalten und auch hier sorgte ein Kamin für eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Wenig später trat sie in einem viel zu großen, aber trockenen Trainingsanzug wieder ins Wohnzimmer, um sich zu Chakotay aufs Sofa zu setzen. Lange saßen sie nebeneinander, starrten ins Feuer und erzählten dem anderen etwas über sich. Nur das mit Justins Tod verschwieg Kathryn. Irgendwann merkte er, wie sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust lehnte und er legte ihren Arm um sie. So schwiegen sie eine Zeit lang, bis Kathryn irgendwann zu ihm aufblickte. Ein unsichtbare Kommunikation entstand wie durch Geisterhand und langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter. Und als sich ihre Lippen trafen, war es für Kathryn, als würde für sie ein neues Leben beginnen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mit dem Thema Justin nun endgültig abschließen könnte.  
Diese Nacht schlief sie in seinem Armen auf dem Sofa ein. Dass er sie noch zu nichts gedrängt hatte, bestärkte sie in ihrem Wunsch, mit diesem Mann ein neues Leben anzufangen.

**Kapitel 2**  
**Die Wunderschönste Woche ... Doch es war Vorbei...**

Die Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Nach diesem ersten Abend hatten sie fast jede Stunde gemeinsam verbracht. Jede Nacht suchten sie den See auf, um das Wunder vom ersten Abend noch einmal zu erleben. Viele Abende verbrachten sie in dem kleinen Lokal in der dunkeln Straße oder sie gingen einfach nur am Strand spazieren. Es war für Kathryn die schönste Woche die sie je in ihrem Leben hatte.  
Bis eines Abends...  
Sie saßen wieder auf dem Sofa in seinem Hotelzimmer, als sein Computerterminal bekannt gab, dass eine Nachricht für ihn eingegangen war. Widerwillig erhob er sich und schlurfte müde zu dem kleinen Tisch um die Nachricht abzurufen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Kathryn ihm gefolgt war.  
Chakotay, ich muss dringend mit Ihnen reden. Kommen Sie bitte sofort nach ...  
„Du hast mich belogen..." Kathryns Stimme brach.  
„Glaub' mir, das wollte ich nicht aber ..." Er war verzweifelt, doch er kam nicht weiter.  
„Warum?", sie schluchzte auf. „Warum?", schrie sie verzweifelt.  
„Bitte glaub' mir. Ich wollte dich nicht belügen oder verletzten, aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, dir das zu erklären..."  
Ohne auch nur irgendwelche Sachen zu packen stürmte er aus dem Zimmer.  
„Ich melde mich...!", rief er zurück.  
Kathryn hätte es gerne geglaubt doch es war vorbei. Er kannte noch nicht mal ihren vollen Namen geschweige denn wusste er wo sie wohnte. Sie ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Sie hatte soviel Vertrauen in ihn gesetzt, hatte so sehr gehofft, hatte an eine gemeinsame Zukunft geglaubt. Und nun? Sie spürte wie sie zu zerbrechen begann, genau wie damals, als sie sich Justins Tod bewusst wurde. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass sie schon wieder jemanden verloren hatte, den sie von Herzen liebte. Aber was sollte sie tun? Noch in derselben Nacht verließ sie den Planeten und kehrte auf ihr Schiff zurück, um den Dienst wieder aufzunehmen. Sie wollte diese Woche so schnell wie möglich vergessen.

**Kapitel 3**  
**Chakotay, ich muss Sie dringend sprechen...**

Circa 15 Jahre später:

Als Captain Janeway die Astrometrie betrat, war sie überrascht.  
„Chakotay, was machen Sie denn hier?"  
Chakotay der nichts davon mitbekommen hatte, dass sie gekommen war, drehte sich erstaunt um.  
„Captain ! Ich gehe alte Briefe von mir durch, die mir ein Bekannter geschickt hat."  
„Suchen Sie etwas bestimmtes?"  
„Eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte mich nur an alte Zeiten erinnern."  
Beide lächelten. Chakotay öffnete einen weiteren Brief und Kathryn wäre fast das Herz stehen geblieben. „Chakotay, ich muss Sie dringend sprechen. Kommen Sie bitte sofort nach..."  
Es durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz. Deannah. Lyra. Sollte das wirklich wahr sein?  
„Entschuldigen Sie mich, Commander."  
Erstaunt schaute Chakotay ihr nach. Sie wirkte auf ihn so verstört, aber warum? Kathryn war inzwischen in ihrem Quartier angekommen und holte eine kleine Holzkiste aus dem Schrank, die sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geöffnet hatte.  
In ihr befanden sich eine Menge Datenchips mit Holoaufnahmen und kurzen Videofrequenzen. Und ein altertümliches Polaroid. Es zeigte sie und ... Chakotay. Es war damals auf Deannah also wirklich Chakotay gewesen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben und musste sich ersteinmal setzten. Und sie hatte die ganzen sieben Jahre nichts bemerkt. Ja sie hatte es verdrängt aber...  
Und nun hatte Chakotay eine Beziehung mit Seven. Auch das hatte sie versucht zu verdrängen. Sie wäre daran zugrunde gegangen, und nun das... Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie nahm die Kiste und ging ohne einen Ausdruck des Schmerzes zu Chakotays Quartier und betätigte den Türmelder. Einen Augenblick spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, einfach wieder zu verschwinden, doch da öffnete er auch schon. Als sie in seine warmen braunen Augen sah, kam ein Gefühl der Leere in ihr hoch und sie spürte, dass sie sich nicht mehr lange zusammenreißen konnte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort gab sie ihm die Kiste und ging, ohne Erklärung, ohne eine erklärende Geste.

Er fragte sich, warum sie ihn so merkwürdig angesehen hatte und warum sie nichts gesagt hatte. Verwundert starrte er auf das kleine Holzkästchen. Langsam drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Sofa um sich zu setzen. Er öffnete das Kästchen und erblickte als erstes das Polaroid. Er sah es sich an und als er erkannte, was auf ihm zu sehen war, stockte ihm der Atem.  
Deannah! War es damals wirklich Kathryn gewesen? Auf einmal wurde ihm auch die Bedeutung des Blickes bewusst, den sie ihm an der Tür zugeworfen hatte. Es schmerzte ihn zu wissen, dass er ihr Herz nun endgültig gebrochen hatte. Wie von selbst berührte seine Hand den Kommunikator.  
„Chakotay an B'Elanna, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."  
Wenige Minuten später saßen sie zusammen in seinem Quartier und redeten ausführlich miteinander. Nach einer weiteren Stunde verließ sie sein Quartier wieder.

Der Türmelder summte und Kathryn fragte sich, wer sie um diese Uhrzeit noch etwas von ihr wollte. In ihrem Innersten hoffte sie, dass es Chakotay war und doch hatte sie auch Angst davor ihn zu sehen. Sie fühlte sich noch nicht soweit ihre Gefühle wieder zu kontrollieren.  
„Herein", sagte sie.  
B'Elanna trat ein und fragte: „Kann ich mit Ihnen sprechen?"  
„Aber sicher, was gibt es?"  
Die Halbklingonin brachte das Problem genau auf den Punkt.  
„Warum sind Sie jetzt enttäuscht, wenn Sie ihm vorher nicht auch nur ansatzweise gezeigt haben, was Sie für ihn empfinden? Wir alle bewundern Sie Captain, aber Sie müssen verstehen, dass auch sie nur ein Mensch sind. Sie haben nie Schwäche gezeigt, aber so etwas gibt es nicht. Jeder hat Schwächen. Nie hat man Sie weinen gesehen, oder richtig herzhaft lachen. Haben Sie denn überhaupt keine Gefühle?"  
„B'Elanna, das ist so nicht richtig...", sie sprach leise, „... ich habe oft geweint..."  
„Aber warum nicht jetzt? Wenn man es am meisten von Ihnen erwartet?"  
„Ich hab zu oft um ihn geweint, zu oft. Ohne es ihm sagen zu können. Und jetzt bringt es auch nichts mehr. Er hat mein Herz mehr als nur einmal gebrochen. Ich habe es immer verdrängt, um nicht daran zugrunde zu gehen, um meine Tränen nicht sterben zu sehen, aber jetzt, jetzt habe ich keine Tränen mehr." Ihre Stimme war kalt, fast wie aus Eis. „Ich weiß, ich habe ihn auch verletzt, aber ich habe ihm nie Hoffnungen gemacht. Damals auf Deannah... Es war eine wunderschöne Zeit und er verschwand einfach so!"  
„Was ist damals passiert?", fragte B'Elanna.  
„Wir trafen uns in einer Bar..." Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt. „Es muss damals so etwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen sein. Es war eine wunderschöne Zeit aber eines Tages erhielt er einen Brief und er ist einfach gegangen, einfach so und er ist nie zurückgekehrt. Ich habe es damals verdrängt. Vor fünf Jahren auf New Earth habe ich mich erneut in ihn verliebt. Ich war fast soweit ihm dies auch zu sagen, aber die Voyager kam zurück. Wir wurden gerettet, ja. Aber ich musste wieder Abstand zu ihm gewinnen und es sah so aus, als würde er auf mich warten, bis wir zu Hause sind. Er machte häufiger Anmerkungen, die das untermauerten. Und nun?"  
„Warum haben Sie ihn nicht erkannt?"  
„Ich verdrängte die Erinnerungen an jene Zeit und ich hatte es fast vergessen, aber dann traf ich ihn in der Astrometrie. Er sah einige seiner alten Briefe durch, genau den, nachdem er damals verschwunden war. Da habe ich mich wieder erinnert."  
„Aber warum haben Sie ihm nichts gesagt, oder irgendwie reagiert? Ich meine, es muss Sie doch ziemlich verletzt haben?"  
„Meine Tränen sind gestorben, ich kann nicht mehr um ihn weinen."  
Schweigen trat ein. B'Elanna war sprachlos. Ohne ein weitere Wort verließ sie das Quartier des Captains.

Konnte das wirklich sein? Konnten sich der Captain und Chakotay wirklich früher schon gekannt haben? Aber warum hatten sie sich dann nicht erkannt? Sie konnte den Captain verstehen, aber auch Chakotay konnte sie verstehen...

**Kapitel 4**  
**...dieses Lachen verzauberte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue...**

Er konnte es nicht glauben, als er sich die Video Dateien ansah. Es war wirklich Kathryn. Wie konnte er nur so blind gewesen sein? Er hatte sie zwar damals ziemlich plötzlich verlassen aber... Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er diese wunderbare Zeit vergessen hatte. Damals wurde er von ihrem Lachen verzaubert und auch jetzt... Dieses Lachen verzauberte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es jetzt erloschen sein sollte. Er musste mit ihr reden. Sofort!

Er zögerte als er vor ihrem Quartier stand. Wie würde sie reagieren? Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er das erste Mal in seinem Leben so richtig nervös war. Hatte er auch sonst immer gedacht, er sei die Ruhe selbst, aber jetzt zitterten ihm die Knie. Doch er nahm allen Mut zusammen und betätigte den Türmelder.

**Kapitel 5**  
**Immer wieder...**

Sie schreckte hoch, als der Türmelder erklang. Zuerst reagierte sie nicht, aber als er ein weiteres mal ertönte, gab sie schließlich nach. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein ziemlich durcheinander wirkender Chakotay trat ein.  
Kurz hinter der Tür blieb er stehen. Er traute sich scheinbar nicht weiter herein.  
„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Kathryn hart, um ihre eigene Unsicherheit zu verbergen.  
„Ich muss mit Ihnen...", er stockte, „Ich muss mit dir reden."  
„Warum?"  
„Wegen Deannah."  
Sie versteifte sich. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie dieses Gespräch führen musste. Aber jetzt schon? Sie wusste nicht, ob sie schon bereit dazu war. Aber es musste sein.  
„Setzt dich doch."  
Zögernd kam er der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Sofa.  
„Du hast sie dir angesehen."  
„Ja, das habe ich."  
„Und du hast dich erinnert."  
„Ja, nachdem ich es fast fünfzehn Jahre vergessen hatte. Auch wenn ich es nie ganz vergessen hatte, denn mir war von Anfang an so, als ob ich dich schon länger und näher kennen würde. Da war so eine Vertrautheit, aber ich wusste einfach nicht woher sie kam."  
„Das war bei mir auch so. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass ich dir vertrauen konnte, auch wenn ich dich anfangs jagen sollte."  
Plötzlich wurde sie ernst und traurig. „Warum bist du gegangen?"  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, warum ich es damals so wichtig fand, der Aufforderung  
meines Bekannten sofort nachzugehen, aber vielleicht wollte es auch das Schicksal so, damit wir uns hier noch einmal wieder sehen."  
Sie wusste nicht, woher der plötzliche Impuls dazu kam, aber aus dem Bauch heraus lehnte sie sich schutzsuchend an ihn, wie damals, als sie völlig durchnässt auf dem Sofa im Hotel saßen. Und genau wie damals nahm er sie beschützend in den Arm. Aber es blieb die Schranke, die sie schon die ganze Zeit davon abgehalten, hatte eine Beziehung zuzulassen.  
„Was wird aus dir und Seven?", fragte sie schließlich.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke, dass kommt darauf an, wie es mit uns beiden weitergeht."  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir noch einmal so blind vertrauen kann."  
„Würdest du mir denn noch eine Chance geben?"  
„Immer wieder..."  
„Warum? Ich meine, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie weh ich dir damals und auch in letzter Zeit getan habe. Warum verzeihst du mir immer wieder?"  
„Frag' lieber nicht, küss mich endlich, sonst überlege ich es mir nachher noch anders..."

**Ende **


End file.
